A Truly Special Day
by Cpaz00
Summary: For the first time, they celebrated her special day, and she couldn't have wished for anything better.


When Reiju woke, she didn't remember the significance of the day until she had finished getting dressed. Truthfully, she regarded her birthday as nothing more than an ordinary day, and she hadn't considered the possibility that this year could be different.

When she was just a kid, and when Sanji had still been training with them, the sweet blond would greet her, one of those years bringing flowers from a field to her and another year trying to make her a meal. Reiju had been touched by Sanji's thoughtfulness, but the pleasant memories only worsened the fact that Sanji would always get beaten shortly after by their brothers. On the years after Sanji had left, Reiju's birthday was not celebrated by anyone. She had expected as much from her brothers, considering her father had taken their humanity from them, but her father also didn't acknowledge her birthday, somewhat surprising her. Still, as each year passed, she had gotten used to nothing happening on her birthday and although she missed hearing Sanji celebrate it, she was somewhat thankful Judge had not further contrasted the treatment of his precious children with the one he disowned as a failure.

Despite not expecting anything to occur, Reiju smiled at the thought of Sanji. Her brother had grown to become a good and kind person, and he had found a great crew as well. She walked into the dining room, where she had expected her other brothers and father to be waiting, only to find that it was empty. Confused, Reiju looked around, about to turn around and leave when out of nowhere, her three brothers almost jumped into her face as they shouted, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Reiju!" She stared at them in shock. Ichiji smiled sweetly, somewhat embarrassed and very unused to the feeling. Yonji's eyes were filled with excitement and hope that Reiju liked what they had done. Niji grinned before turning to the side and calling, "Hey, dad! You coming or what?"

They all turned and watched as their father somewhat awkwardly revealed himself from where he had been hiding. Like Ichiji, he seemed unaccustomed to the emotions his children now had. He walked up to them, hesitating before saying, "Happy birthday, Reiju."

It was a time of transition for Germa, and Reiju wanted to encourage the steps Judge was taking, so she smiled warmly before saying to all of them, "Thank you. I'll never forget this day for the rest of my life." Her brothers' eyes lit up at her response, warming Reiju's heart. They had never truly been evil, and she treasured her brothers, supporting them as they trained to become as strong as they had been before, Niji and Ichiji vowing to be even stronger than that, all because Sanji had proven that it was possible. Speaking of Sanji's influence...

"Reiju, we tried making breakfast for you today. We hope you like it..."

She giggled, finding their childlike shyness adorable. "I'm sure I will."

She quickly discovered they hadn't had much experience, for the meal they prepared was barely edible, but looking at their anxious faces, she knew they poured their hearts into it, and that was all she needed. Smiling, she ate every bit of food on the plate, thanking them and complimenting its taste. While her brothers smiled widely at her positive feedback, Judge couldn't help but wonder how he had ever thought taking this away from them would be best. Silently apologizing to his wife and children, he vowed to support his sons as they developed and trained to become strong because Sola had been right all along, and she deserved to see her sons thrive as human beings.

Just after breakfast, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji all excitedly led her to Sanji's old room, where three presents sat, each wrapped with the color that corresponded to the giver.

Touched by the unexpected bonus, she hugged each of her brothers before opening the gifts. Ichiji had given her a pendant, and when she found that the inside had no picture yet, she smiled at him and said, "In this pendant, I'm going to put a picture of all of us, Sanji too. I'm sure in time we'll be able to see him again." Seeing her brothers hesitate a bit at the mention of seeing Sanji, Reiju added, "I'm sure Sanji would like to see you. You all will have changed by then." Reassured by Reiju's certainty, they relaxed, and she could tell they were looking forward to that day.

Next was Niji's gift. They were stylish (and clearly expensive) sunglasses, and Reiju had to admit, Niji had a good sense of style that was surprising to her. She smiled and promised to wear them on the next sunny day. "They're beautiful, Niji. Thank you." Niji grinned widely at that. "Of course they are! Otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten them for you."

Yonji's gift was the only one left. He seemed somewhat anxious, hoping his present would be as pleasant to his sister as the others' had been. She opened the gift, and sitting in the box were simple stud earrings. Yonji shifted nervously, saying, "I know they're not much..."

"Yonji... these are perfect."

He looked at her in surprise. "But they're so plain! They don't even have any gems. Wouldn't you like a nice fancy set of earrings instead?"

Reiju shook her head. "I've never been one to like extravagant jewelry. How much it's worth doesn't matter to me. All I care about is the fact that my little brother gave them to me."

"Reiju..."

"I'll put them on right now."

"Wait, are you serious?" Yonji's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Of course." To prove her point, she stood and went to the mirror, ignoring the pain as she pierced her ears, blood spilling from the new holes in her ears where Yonji's earrings now were.

"Ah, Reiju! You're bleeding!"

"She was quick to smile in an attempt to reassure her brother. "Don't worry. This won't happen every time I wear them. Only this time."

"Are you sure?" Yonji asked, both doubtful and afraid that he had hurt her with his gift.

Staring directly at him, she sincerely replied, "I promise. Your gift won't hurt me."

Now relieved by her words, Yonji sighed and smiled at her. "Ok... thanks Reiju."

They were about to leave the room when a news bird flew to the window. Grabbing a letter from its pouch, the bird tossed it to a confused Reiju before taking off again.

"Reiju, what is it?"

Looking down at the letter, she nearly gasped. It was from Sanji. Quickly opening the letter, she somewhat absently told them, "It's from Sanji," effectively earning their interest as they crowded around her to see.

 _To Reiju,_

 _I honestly don't know if this will arrive on time, or even if you'll ever get this letter. Well, if you do get this letter, then I'd like to say Happy Birthday. If it's not actually your birthday when you get this, then happy late or early birthday, and sorry I didn't get it to you on the actual day._

 _I haven't done this before through letter, but I'm sure you understand why. But after everything that happened recently, I wanted to see how you all are doing. I hope you guys are doing well, and while I'm not sure I'm ready to see you guys again, I am glad that Judge gave Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji their emotions back. Take care of yourselves and try not to get into any trouble, ok?_

 _Sanji_

Reiju smiled. It was just like him to check on them, even when he had no good reason to. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji all seemed happy to see that Sanji cared about them and momentarily felt bad for having hurt him so much in the past. Reiju was quick to say, "Don't blame yourselves for what happened back then. It was out of your control. Besides, everything that happened back then is what brought us to where we are now. Sanji's happy now, and Germa has started a new path."

They nodded in agreement. "Come on, Reiju! We planned some games to play!"

Reiju smiled, this time not so surprised that they had taken the time to plan this. Gently folding Sanji's letter, she tucked it inside her shirt and joined the rest of her little brothers.

Yeah, she wouldn't ask for any more than this.


End file.
